


Home

by AriC



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Crying, Fluff, Gen, M/M, how do you use commas, my first fanfiction please be nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 08:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9115210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriC/pseuds/AriC
Summary: In the arms of a loved one is where you find peace. Where you feel safe and warm and happy. Where you feel at home.At the age of 24, Yuuri Katsuki could understand this. Despite being miles away from his country, from his family, here in Victor's arms, he felt at home.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction please be nice. I would absolutely love concrit.
> 
> Came across a tweet which had me thinking about my second language, in which the word for 'home' is 'tahanan'. 'Tahan' means 'to stop crying', and if you apply the conjugation stuff, 'tahanan' literally means 'a place to stop crying'. And I got inspired and decided to write this thing.  
> EDIT 2.24.17 here's a song to listen to https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rWc2ju_i9kY

* * *

In the arms of a loved one is where you find peace. Where you feel safe and warm and happy. Where you feel at home. At the age of 24, Yuuri Katsuki could understand this. Despite being miles away from his country, from his family, here in Victor's arms, he felt at home.

          "Yuuri," Victor purred. A hummed response was given.

          "Yuuri," Victor repeated, pulling said person closer, wrapping his arms tighter around Yuuri's torso.

          "Victor." Yuuri stifled a laugh, "Victor, you're gonna end up strangling me." Victor only squeezed tighter.

          "Victor, I swear. Let go. We have to get up. They've probably started practice without us. It's late." 

 With a huff, Victor released him. Yuuri headed straight for the shower, leaving his boyfriend/coach/lover in his wake, missing the body heat he had quickly gotten used to during Yuuri's five month (and counting) stay.

* * *

 The rink was surprisingly empty when they arrived, until Victor told Yuuri he vaguely remembered Yakov saying something about taking a break from practice that day. And then the emptiness became.... less surprising.

          "Let's take a break today, too. Da?"

          Yuuri scoffed. "Yakov may be your coach, but he's definitely not mine. I want to practice."

          "Yuuri-" Victor began to protest. But Yuuri had already begun lacing his skates.

 Yuuri was grateful for the lack of company. He wanted to practice his new program in full, without having to worry about what others would think (and maybe say, for he could still not understand Russian very well) if he fell or missed a cue or otherwise messed up. Not to say that he didn't see them screw up during practice, because he did. Just that Yuuri felt that he messed up more, that his mistakes would reflect on Victor, that they would think Victor was stupid to compete and coach at the same time this season, simply because of some talentless guy who still misses the landing on a quad salchow after all this time.

Truthfully, Yuuri missed his home rink back at Hasetsu. He missed the familiar signs he was able to make out, completely from memory, without his glasses. He missed Yuuko cheering him on, the triplets and their crazy obsession with documenting every single thing he did. He missed running to the rink, at the dead of the night and skating to clear his mind, just himself and the calming sound of his skates brushing against the ice. He missed his home rink. He missed...

          "You seem unfocused today. Is something wrong, Yuuri? Do you not like the program I choreographed for you?" Victor said, snapping Yuuri out of his train of thought.

          Yuuri looked up, confused. "Huh?"

          Worried, Victor glided across the ice and put his arms on Yuuri's shoulders when he came to a stop. "Are you feeling alright, Yuuri?"

          "Oh! Um, y-yeah. I'm fine. Don't worry."

          "Are you sure?"

          "Relax, Victor. Everything's fine." Yuuri said, though whether he was convincing Victor or himself, he wasn't sure.

          Victor gave a cursory glance, then sighed. "Alright. Do that jump again, then we'll cool down. I want to take it easy today. My team is taking a break, and I think so should we after this. Okay?"

Yuuri nodded, then skated across the ice, gaining speed and momentum before propelling himself to the air and landing cleanly shortly after. He proceeded to do a few laps around the rink to cool down before heading to the gate, where he was engulfed in a hug.

          "That was the best one I've seen from you!"

          "Thank you, Victor." Yuuri replied, putting his arms around Victor in return.

They stayed that way for a while, neither willing to let go of the comforting warmth of each other, until Victor noticed his shirt sleeve was beginning to feel damp and Yuuri's breaths were becoming unsteady as he gripped Victor closer.

          "Yuuri, are you okay?"

The only response was a strangled sob.

          "What's wrong, solnishka?"

          "Nothing." Yuuri shook his head against Victor's chest, "I just miss Japan." 

          "Oh, solnishka," Victor breathed out and pat Yuuri's back, "I wish I could do something." He pulled away and wiped Yuuri's tears from his face.

          "Let's go home, hai?"

And Yuuri's face crumpled at the familiar sound of Japanese, tears flowing unabashedly down his face. Victor wiped them away again.

          "Don't go, Victor." Yuuri chocked out, muffled by his crying.

          " **Let's** go." Victor repeated, emphasizing the word. "Home. Let's go home." He hugged Yuuri once more, before kneeling down to untie their skates.

* * *

 Later, Yuuri would find himself in Victor's arms again, drifting off to sleep. _'Home,'_ he would think. _'I am home.'_

 

At the age of 24, Katsuki Yuuri could understand that no matter where in the word he was, competing or practicing or visiting, here in Victor's arms, he was home.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that wasn't too bad?? Please leave a comment.
> 
> EDIT 1.1.17 fixed formatting and some minor edits


End file.
